The Secret Origin of how Denzel became Crocker
by dagnytheartist
Summary: How did that once nice little kid become the awful, selfish, fairy-obsessed Denzel Crocker? Possibly my saddest ending to a story, but it was to match the show. Read if you dare no death or anything I swear!


**Author's note;**

**I know, I know, I'm supposed to be working on "Fairy Odd Children" and "Deep into the Cosmo's- Cosmo's Biography" but it gets a little boring working on the same stories (plus, and I know you're going to hate me for this, I'm a little stuck on an ending for Cosmo's Biography. I WILL finish it and I DON'T LIE! But if anyone is tired of waiting and has a great idea for the rest, that would be great!) **

**I got the idea for this while I was looking at Denzel Crocker's wiki (I'm probably, like, one of the only kids who does that. But it helps me understand a show better when the summary is RIGHT THERE! IN IT'S OWN CATAGORIES! If only school teachers gave homework with questions like "How did Denzle Crocker become fairy-obsessed?" I'd do a lot better in school probably.) And I also must like psychology or something because my favorite characters in the shows are always the geniuses, the idiots, or somewhere in between, but almost never the "normal" character.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Whoa. Worst day of my LIFE! Or atleast as much as I can remember. I got in my pj's and layed down in my bed.

"Good night Denzel." Mother said to me.

All I could remember right now was what people told me, like my name. Or atleast my last name, as that one guy today (or was it a girl? I was just waking up and it really was just a blur.) refered to me as "that Crocker kid". Then came the angry mob.

Ugh. I didn't want to remember that. At ALL!

Wait, what did Mother say my name was?

"Mother wait!"

"What's wrong Denzel?"

Denzel. Okey. Now this was awkward. Never in my life, or as much as I could remember, did I ask a question then get the answer before the person asked it. "Never mind."

Mother left the room.

I looked around my room, for clues. Clues to my life, which right now was a puzzle to me. I got up and turned on the closet light. A big stack of newspapers, and the headlines had my face! Atleast, I think it was mine.

No, it couldn't have been mine. This boy had longer hair and no hunch and nice teeth. I knew this because the boy was smiling. SMILING! Now I know it couldn't have been me.

I looked at the rest. More newspaper articles. About him. About the boy. And in each picture, he looked so happy. I wanted to read them, but I was just so tired.

It was my small boy metabolism. Making me fall asleep.

_No! Not now!_

Too late.

I was in my dream now. I was running away from the mob. Again. I would have tried to wake up, but I momentarily forgot I was sleeping (which was very strange.)

I ran in a bush. "Something's going on here. But I don't know what."

I looked at the back of the DNA tracking device. Fairy godparents exist! Those small letters. For some reason, it was as though they meant something... something important...

"Fairies do exist!" I yelled happily. I didn't know why. What was a fairy godparent? Whatever. I felt like a question had been answered. A question that I, or someone else, asked years ago. Or maybe minutes ago. I couldn't tell.(*)

I felt like leaping for joy. "FAIRIES!" I yelled.

I woke up from the dream and got in bed, first turning off the closet light so Mother wouldn't know I was up.

_(*) This was answering the question Crocker asked in the middle of his transformation. "Are there even faires?" Since he has amnesia, he doesn't remember asking that question, but somehow remembers THAT it was asked. _

* * *

Mother dropped me off at school. To be more specific, kicked me off. We were in the car, and she picked me up and kicked me to the playground yelling "Bye Denzel!" Parents are such morons.

Everyone stared at me. They all must have known me, and knew I was to be treated like dirt.

What was wrong with me?

It seemed like this would've been a normal day for me, but I was only guessing. I was beaten by bullies, given F's by teachers (I would sure like to give them F's for the way they ignored me being beaten by Franky, the school bully.) In fact, I would've liked to give everyone F's. They made people feel bad, and that's what I felt like doing to everyone who turned their nose up at me or glared at me like that.

Wait, what was I doing? Revenge isn't good! It's bad!

I came to a conclusion. What was wrong with me was that I was evil.

* * *

I got a visitor later that night.

I had just gone to bed, and I could suddenly FEEL someone. It was weird, but it was like I knew where the person was, their exact spot from my room, but I didn't even open my eyes.

"GHOST!" It wasn't a person at all. It was a ghost.

He looked at me. "Do you know who I am?"

I recognized him as soon as I put my glasses on. "You're that kid from the newspaper!"

He smiled. "You saw those huh? Does it make you proud?"

"Yeah, you're awesome!"

He slapped his forehead. "I mean of yourself."

Wait, what? I was confused. "ME? Why should I be proud of me? I'm nothing compared to you! You helped people! And you were happy! Me, I'm evil. Evil evil evil. And I don't want to be."

The boy frowned. "Better than being me. I had plenty of friends, and I thought I had the good life, but all that changed when, well, when this pink-hatted boy showed up!"

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Sadly, I don't remember. I lost my memory. All I remember was that he came from the future, and his name was Timmy Turner." He looked angry now. "I would do anything to be in your shoes RIGHT NOW! Get revenge on those idiots I thought were my friends!"

"What do I do?" I asked the boy.

He smirked. He pointed to the DNA tracking device, which was faced downward and said "Fairy godparents exist!"

"I wrote that. And I want you to prove it." He smiled, but it wasn't the same smile from the newspaper articles. "We've been done wrong Denzel! We were accused of revealing the existence of FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He spazzed out while saying this. "I want YOU to do what they thought WE did! Reveal the secrets! Capture the fairies! They took away our happiness! Let us take away theirs!"

"Where do you find those, fairly oddparents, or whatever you call them."

He smiled. "I know all of their secrets! They live in the homes of sad children, in an attempt to make them happy, by granting their wishes! So if you want to capture them, get some job where there are kids! Get a lab- far away from Mother and the government!- where you can hide your hunting supplies! They're invulnerable to butterfly nets and armadillo shells! And if you can't seem to catch fairies..." He thought about it. "Go for some other magical creature! Leaperechans, dwarves, whatever! They all work for fairies except for pixies! So hurting them takes away something from the traitors!"

I understood every word. But there was something I needed to understand. "Um, boy from the newspapers,"

"Yeah?"

"If... if you take away someone's fairies, will they be sad?"

He looked disgusted. "SAD? Who cares? You know who will be the saddest kid in the world?" He pointed at me. "YOU! YOU! You were one of the nicest kids in the world, you resisted the temptations to use the fairy magic for yourself, and instead shared it with others! You were also miserable, which proves my point more! You DESERVE more happiness than anyone else in the world!"

"I... I do?"

"Yes. Now tomorrow, and from this point on, don't even THINK about helping others! Do whatever you can to make your life GREAT! And if you run into a kid who's always getting his way, or has strange things happen to him, or just seems weird or unreal, DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET THAT KID'S FAIRIES!" I wanted to talk to him more, but he vanished at that point.

He wasn't a ghost, I realized. He was a memory. MY memory! I must have known him well for him to care about me this much!

As much as I tried, I couldn't forget that night. But I remember EVERYTHING he told me. It's creepy.

But every day I find myself feeling sorry for the boy. It's crazy to think that me, Mr. Crocker, the miserable and mean fairy-obsessed spazzing teacher, who never feels sorry for ANYONE, feels sorry for a little boy.

And I spazz at the mentioning of fairies just like he did. And I wake up and don't do favors for anyone. Don't feel sorry for anyone. Don't care about anyone but myself. People no longer glare at me, _I _glare at _them_.

And maybe someday I'll carry out his orders. Maybe someday I'll capture the fairies, get revenge for what they did to the newspaper boy. And ME (even though I don't remember.)

Maybe someday I'll be happy.

THE END

* * *

**Below are the boring afternotes no one reads because it's like extra homework;**

**Wow, this came out GREAT! I know people have done similar stories about Crocker but this one is different. It's a story, an explanation, and an inside story rolled into one! Aw, now I feel bad for Mr. Crocker. Oh well. **

**That wasn't a ghost. It was as much as Crocker could remember about himself, and the feelings he had the instant they blasted him with the forgetting thingy (arg! I JUST read the wiki page and it mentioned what it was called! But I forget.)**

**If you have any questions I'll answer them. But be aware that most of this was just stuff that popped into my head as I wrote it. _I'm_ not even sure which world most of it came from, I'm just glad you could enjoy it.**


End file.
